


First Date

by sunny_coffeebean



Series: StaticMothentine Week Prompts [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, StaticMothentine, Vox X Val, staticmoth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_coffeebean/pseuds/sunny_coffeebean
Summary: Written for #StaticMothentine week on twitter, Vox wants to ask his business partner, Valentino out on a date, but will it go well for the two overlords?StaticMothentine week was created by my two friends @/ChrisTacit and @/MrVitVA on twitter :)
Relationships: Valentino & Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: StaticMothentine Week Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150199
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	First Date

Static Moth Week Prompt 1: First Date

How long had it been since Vox had gone on a date The media overlord sat on his couch, legs crossed as he thought about how long it had been. Sure, he had taken various demons back to his penthouse, showed them a good time, but it always ended in the other party leaving or getting kicked out. Vox didn’t want to get too cozy with someone. After all; in his mind, a majority of the people who would want to date would only be after one thing from him and one thing alone: His fortune, fame, and power.

This however, seemed like it would be different, so the tech demon hoped. Recently, he had started working with another overlord who called himself Valentino. An up and coming overlord who ended up running the adult entertainment network, and honestly, it was something that Vox was interested in expanding his empire into. He was going to reach out to the lust overlord when before he knew it, he was looking at a text message from who other than Valentino himself. It would seem as though he was interested in dipping his fingers into expansion as well, and who better than Vox to help him.

The two had met up numerous times, sealing their deal with not only signatures, but also more physical means. The more the two met up for casual meetings to discuss their business ventures, the more they appeared to enjoy their time together. Going to one another’s homes, sending out for food, just relaxing, some nights leading into something more. It was actually rather pleasant. It wasn’t until Vox started to feel something, that he started to worry. He couldn’t fall for someone, he didn’t have the time and effort to put into a relationship…and even if he did, Valentino would just leave him…wouldn’t he?

\----------------------- ------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------

The lust overlord was _not_ expecting the business relation to turn into something more than that, and if it were up to him, he would have stopped it then and there. Sooner rather than later. At the initial thought of working with Vox, he was rather excited. He knew the other overlord was a big name in hell, and he knew that the other would probably jump at the chance to open a string of clubs. It would be a win win for both him and Vox. A couple of signatures and a night of some of the best sex he had ever had in his afterlife, and the deal was closed. The two would be business partners, and that was it. So he thought.

For whatever reason, Valentino and Vox started to hang around long after their business plans were discussed. The two would find themselves getting wines, chatting and laughing over high end meals, in and out of one another’s homes. Val had felt these things before, and he strictly forbid himself from getting attached, but with the two overlords finding pleasure in one another’s company in and out of the bedroom, things were started to get difficult for Valentino.

It wasn’t until after a day or two of the two not conversing, their last meeting ending on a bit of an awkward note, that Val found himself starting to worry. Why hadn’t Vox reached out to him? He didn’t want to admit to himself that the fact that he hadn’t heard from him was distracting him from even the basic things, sleeping, eating. Vox’s silence was plaguing him. Deciding to give him a piece of his mind, he picked up his cell until he nearly dropped the phone.

There, on the screen _One Unread Text Message: Vox_. Taking a gasp Val braced himself for a text saying he didn’t want anything to do with Val anymore. Instead, much to his surprise, it was the opposite.

_Hey Val, sorry for the silence. I’ve been doing some thinking- I know, weird right? Lol. Anyway, I was doing some thinking and I was wondering something. You can totally say no if this isn’t cool, but I was wondering if I could take you out for dinner. Not like, the usual go out for dinner to discuss business plans. Something like a…_

_Fuck_

_Satan Damnit this phone!_

Val smirked seeing the three dots, knowing Vox was writing out the text before he immediately answered the other.

_You mean like a date? Voxxy, I never thought you’d ask. How does seven sound tonight? That way I can get ready, and you can get ready. Where will we be going, or will that be a surprise?_

\----------------- ------------------------------------ ---------------------------

Vox stared at his phone seeing the message pop up. Val said yes. HE SAID YES. “Oh holy shit.” He said aloud but immediately texted back.

_Ah, well let’s keep that a surprise hm? I’ll pick you up at the studio. Seven sharp. Looking forward to it._

Vox pocketed his cell phone, getting up from his couch. “Ah you sly dog, now let’s see what to wear shall we?” Strolling into the bedroom, he opened his closet, taking out a black and gold pin striped suit. Looking at it up and down, he decided that yes, this would be the perfect outfit. After washing up, he made sure the suit was in tip top shape, dressed himself, using a set of gold cuff links, and a gold and black stripped tie to make the outfit all come together. “Vox you look handsome.” He purred to himself.

The seven o clock hour had arrived, and Vox’s cyan and black limo pulled up to the front of the porn studio. Pulling out his phone, he texted Val that he had arrived, and was quite looking forward to seeing his date. Waiting a few more minutes, Vox looked out the window to see the overlord walking out to the limo in an outfit that nearly made the media overlord speechless.

Val walked to the limo, a smirk on his face seeing Vox’s expression. Honestly it made him laugh as his heeled boots clicked on the pavement. He of course dolled himself up for the other, wearing his knee high boots, fish net stockings covering the small amount of skin that still showed before stopping at a black ruffled bottom pencil skirt. The skirt hugged his hips so, making Vox swallow hard as he allowed his gaze to slowly move upward to see the rest of Val’s ensemble. A white blouse, sleeves billowing out as the fabric came to the wrists, the bottom of the shirt tucked into the skirt, a black bow at the end of a line of pearl like buttons, a few of the buttons undone near the top of the shirt.

Seeing Vox’s expression made Val snicker as he saw Vox scramble out of the limo to open the door for him. Leaning down, Val placed a kiss on upper right corner of Vox’s screen. “You’re such a gentleman, Voxxy.” He cooed before sliding a couple of fingers of one of his upper hands beneath his screen for a moment as he slid into the limo. Moving aside to make room for Vox, he grinned. “Look at you, all dolled up for me too hm? You’re too much.”

Vox chuckled softly, looking up at Val. “I’m dolled up? Heh, I’m nothing compared to you, Val.” He replied, sighing softly, starting to lose himself in looking at Val until he heard the driver. A bit upset that he had to focus on someone who wasn’t Val, he moved the partition separating the back seat from the front of the limo. “What?” he asked the driver.

“Where would you like me to take you both, sir?”

Vox paused for a moment. Shit had he even decided where they were going?

“Voxxy, did you not think about this?” he heard the moth demon, and it made him jump back to the present.

“Of course I did! I just, uh, forgot the name of the place.” He laughed, noticing Val slowly raise a brow. Who was he kidding, oh my Satan he hadn’t decided. He was too excited about actually meeting up. Quickly he closed his eyes, doing a mental scan of the places that he thought would be good enough to bring Val too. Something perfect. Something he knew would be perfect. “The beach..” he paused.

“The beach sir??” he driver turned around also raising a brow.

“Just hold on a minute damnit!” Vox thought. He hoped that Val wasn’t put off. This was his first actual date in a really long time. “I’m thinking of the name of the place, it’s right on the beach.” He replied, more scanning. He knew there was a nice seafood place on the beach, the name was just slipping him. “Satan Fuck I almost have it I’m sorry..” he murmured. “Just…start to drive to the west coast of the beach and I’ll tell you as soon as I remember.”

Val couldn’t help but start to snicker to himself. Vox really was too much. “You haven’t been out for awhile, have you Voxxy?” he asked, placing a hand on his knee. “You try so hard, just calm down. I know whatever you choose, it will be a good time.”

With those calming words, the gentle touch Val gave; Vox remembered. “The Golden Oyster. That’s the name. The Golden Oyster.” he smiled then, letting out a nervous laugh. The driver grinned then nodded hearing his boss.

“Good choice sir.”

A thirty minute drive led them to a beautiful restaurant, resting just shy of the beach, the red waves crashing on rocks, the restaurant having wide windows with the perfect ocean view. Vox slid out of the limo, opening the door and offering his hand to Val. Feeling Val take his hand, he smiled instantly when he heard the words come from the other overlord.

“Voxxy….this is…beautiful.”

What Vox couldn’t yet say was that he thought Val was even more beautiful. Everything about the moth overlord was stunning, the way his eyes widened as he looked out at the sunset over the ocean, the way he was dressed, the way he seemed absolutely in awe of where he was. “You ready for dinner, Val?” he asked softly, allowing Val to continue gazing out at the ocean.

“Yeah…I’m ready.” He looked down at the tech demon with a genuine smile. The two walked into The Golden Oyster then, the seating host leading them to the finest seat in the place, the perfect view from the large floor to ceiling windows. Once the two had the menus and the host took their drink orders, Val looked over at Vox. “You haven’t been on a date in awhile I take it?” he chuckled, crossing his long legs, gazing at Vox.

Vox sighed softly, looking slightly embarrassed. “You can tell?” he mumbled, averting his eyes to the ground. “I just, yeah I mean..” he started and sighed again until he noticed Val lean over slightly, tilting his screen up to meet his gaze.

“Voxxy, it’s just me. There isn’t a need to be scared.” He said barely above a whisper as the waiter came back, placing a glass of sauvignon blanc by Val, a single malt whiskey by Vox. “Thank you.’ He turned his attention to the new demon waiter. “I believe we will need a moment to decide.” The waiter nodded as he stepped out of the room, leaving the two overlords with the menus. “Voxxy…” he started again. “Voxxy listen, you don’t think I said yes just for something to do, do you?” he asked, picking up the menu for a moment, his gaze still at Vox.

Vox took a deep breath then. “No, no not at all. If I’m honest, I was nervous that you wouldn’t want to spend time with me…” he said softly. “I mean, obviously we like to spend time together, but time like…like this I..I don’t think that I was expecting that. I wasn’t expecting you to say-“

“Yes?” Val asked with a grin. “I thought you wanted nothing to do with me after you didn’t talk to me for a day or two…I damn near had a heart attack when I saw you messaging me. Let’s focus on the now though honey..” he said moving a hand to Vox’s, a gentle squeeze. Vox smiled squeezing his hand back softly.

“Yeah…on the now.” He replied.

Another ten minutes and the waiter took their orders- a filet mignon surf and turf meal, and a lobster and shrimp scampi meal. Before long, their orders were ready, the two picking at their food before Val asked. “Do you think we can pack this up and go home? I don’t think I’m wrong when I suggest getting a bit more comfortable, am I?”

Vox chuckled warmly, finishing his whiskey before giving a nod. “You know, that sounds like a swell idea.” Once the waiter came back, their meals were packed and a tip was left for the waiter. Vox got up, offering his arm to Val, who gladly took it as the two walked out of The Golden Oyster, and back to the waiting limo.

Once inside, the food placed on an opposite seat, Vox found Val on his lap, the lust overlord gently cradling Vox’s screen in his upper hands. “Thank you for the amazing time, Voxxy.” He said softly, placing a kiss upon his lips, which Vox graciously returned as the limo started off to Vox’s home.

“Do you think there will be a chance for a second date?” Vox grinned against his lips.

“Honey, there will be _plenty_ more than just a second date. I think you did just fine…now, let’s go home and spend some quality time together hm? You certainly wooed me enough to get more than just a second date.” He replied, kissing Vox once more.

It was then that history had started to be made, a union, both business and personal would begin. Vox and Valentino, two of hell’s strongest overlords, and nobody knew just how much they would influence hell in the years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! While I have been writing for quite some time, I haven't written anything in a number of years. I am an active roleplayer on both discord and twitter, and if you would like to follow me, you can! My twitter handle is @sunnycoffeebean, and it is my roleplay profile for my OC Vincent, as well as my personal! Let's be friends! :)


End file.
